tinkers_constructfandomcom-20200213-history
Exo-Armor
Overview The Exo-Armor set is a work in progress armor set that was removed in the development versions of 1.6.4 and sequentially in the 1.7.10 versions. The armor gives the following effects when put on before version 1.5.4: +10 Max Health +50% Knockback Resistance +10 Attack Damage +150% Speed --NOTE: Wearing multiple pieces will NOT stack the effects-- Recipe The armor cannot be crafted unless you are running Dev build 1.5.3d1 or later and have the craftable option set to true in the config files. Modifiers When running Dev build 1.5.3d1 or later with the Exo-Armor craftable option set to true in the config, modifiers can be added via having a Crafting Station directly next to a tool forge (if done correctly there should be an outline of a pickaxe in the middle of the crafting menu). Then put the armor peice you want to add modifiers to and use the items respectively. Each armor piece has 30 modifier slots to begin with, and each modification takes up a certain number of those. Only one type of modifier can be added at once, but the modification item can be placed in the grid up to eight times to decrease the number of times needed to add the same modifier. Diamond†: Increase Attack Damage (+5%), modification cost-3 per diamond. Gold†: Increase Knockback Resistance (+1%), modification cost-2 per ingot. Redstone†: Increase Movement Speed (+1%), modification cost-1 per dust. Iron Plate: Increase Armor Rating (Protection) (+2% or .25 armor points), modification cost-3 per. Heart Canister: Increase Max Health by 2 (1 heart), modification cost-6. Quartz Blocks: Increase Attack Damage (+1 Attack Damage), modification cost-5. Double-Jump (Shoes only)‡: Increase in number of jumps a player can make, modification cost-5. Bugs If you are wearing multiple pieces of the armor and you remove only one of them you will lose the speed boost, though you will not lose any of the other effects. Many people playing the Attack of the B-Team and Agrarian Skies modpacks have a strange glitch involving the health bar disappearing, the screen shaking, and the inability to open chests. This problem has to do with creatively spawned in exo armor. You will have to craft the exo armor manually from bronze large plates. The issue seems to be centered around the chestpiece. Notes All recipes are shapeless. †Blocks can be used to put on 9*modification cost at a time. ‡Only quadruple jump can be reached. -Notes on attack damage +1 vs attack damage % *An piece of exo-armor fully upgraded with quartz will do 25 damage with a punch, while the diamond version only does 2 and 3 *However, the greater the damage of the weapon you use, the more pay-off you will get for using diamond: with a diamond sword, quartz does 32 damage(1.28x fist), while diamond will do 20(12.5x fist). *Therefore, quartz is highly advised unless you have an attack item with a lot of base damage, and the mobs you are facing have incredibly high health. (Eg. In the OreSpawn mod, Mobzilla will now fear the Ultimate Sword a bit more than he did before) Category:Armor